Irisado
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic/One-shot. Hoy debo hacerle frente al pasado. Dejaré brotar uno a uno los sentimientos que me agobian… Porque siempre puedes aprender a caminar...</html>


Songfic: **Iridescent** (Linkin Park)

Beyblade y la canción no me pertenecen...

* * *

><p>"<em>Si no supieras que existe el blanco y el negro, no aprenderías a ver la luz en la oscuridad…"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Irisado<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**-o-**

When you were standing in the wake of devastation

_Cuando estabas de pie en la estela de la devastación_

**Esos días en lo****s que me encontraba en medio de todo aquel caos, en los que sentía sofocarme a cada instante, cuando me encontraba al borde la locura y la última decisión… Recuerdo aquellos días oscuros y fríos por los que pasé, cada paso resonando por los tétricos pasillos y esos pequeños susurros que me acercaban a una estúpida depresión…**

When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown

_Cuando estabas en la espera al borde de lo desconocido_

**Cerraba los ojos y espera****ba el momento y lo que parecía ya cotidiano se convertía en un sentimiento de inseguridad e incertidumbre, aunque era cotidiano parecía extraño, sonreía mientras continuaba mi rutina absurda de esperar a que algo nuevo pasara, y aunque nunca ocurrió, siempre era diferente. Porque aunque es el mismo dolor siempre duele como si fuera más fuerte…**

And with the cataclysm raining down  
>Insides crying, "Save me now"<br>You were there impossibly alone

_Y con el cataclismo lloviendo_

_Llorando por dentro "sálvame ahora"_

_Estabas allí imposiblemente solo_

**Día a día el tormento era el mismo, no importa cuantas veces estés en lo mismo, termina siempre arrastrándote por sensaciones distintas, aunque es el mismo caos crea sentimientos desconocidos… Lloré y cada lágrima derramada rogaba un héroe de ficción que escuchara mis súplicas con sus superpoderes, pero nada ocurrió… Estaba allí en medio de la fría oscuridad, inevitablemente sólo..**

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

_¿Te sientes frío y perdido en la desesperación?_

**¿Sigo sintiendo lo mismo? Han pasado los años y aún ****siento ese escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, aún me siento perdido en ese mar de confusión de cuando era niño… Porque sigo sintiendo la misma desesperación por salir huyendo de allí, del infierno que me vio crecer, hoy en día me siento igual…**

You build up hope but failure's all you've known

_Construiste__ la esperanza, pero el fracaso es todo lo que has conocido_

**Y todos los días rezaba con toda la fe que pude sentir. Día a día imaginaba mis días de libertad en donde disfrutaba del viento golpear mi rostro, de la luz iluminando mi camino, de la lluvia humedeciendo mi cabello al caminar por las calles con toda serenidad... Pero entonces despertaba a la realidad. No había lib****ertad, sólo frías y sucias paredes diciéndome que no merecía estar allá afuera. Los días poco a poco me mostraban que cada intento por ser mejor se convertía en el fracaso de descubrir quién era en verdad… Nunca me conocí realmente… Estaba verdaderamente perdido.**

Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go<br>Let it go

_Recuerda toda la tristeza y la frustración_

_Y déjalo ir_

_Déjalo ir_

**Hoy debo hacerle frente al pasado. Ver la verdad, recordar todo aquello que me hiere, todos aquellos sentimientos acumulados a través de los años, toda esa tristeza de saber que era prisionero de mis miedos, la frustración de saberme incapaz de huir por mi propia voluntad…Dejaré brotar uno a uno los sentimientos que me agobian… Disfrutaré del aire fresco que me ofrece el viento… Cerraré los ojos y dejaré ir aquellas imágenes que mantienen este dolor sobre mi piel… Lo dejo ir… **

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

_Y en una ráfaga de luz que cegó a todos los ángeles_

_Como si el cielo hubiera quemado el cielo en estrellas_

**Y en un instante las puertas que por años estuvieron selladas, esas puertas que nos dividían de la verdad, fueron abiertas dejando pasar la luz de la libertad… Aún recuerdo la pequeña brisa de aire limpio y diferente ****que traspasó lo que siempre estuvo prohibido… La luz que irradiaba la libertad… Entonces me sentí diferente, como si fuera un ángel al que le habían cortados las alas para volar y ahora, cegado por la luz, no podía enfrentar su propia naturaleza… Porque una vez que te cortan las alas, tienes que aprender a caminar…**

You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
>Falling into empty space<br>No one there to catch you in their arms

_Sentiste la gravedad de la gracia templada_

_Cayendo en un espacio vacío_

_No hay nadie allí para atraparte en sus brazos_

**Perdido en la realidad entre lo que es y solías pensar que era. Descubres un mundo diferente, un mundo que te fue prohibido…**** ¿A dónde irás? No hay nada que conozcas, todo parece tan lejano e irreal… Sientes el vacío alcanzarte porque no conoces lo que realmente es verdad. Estás sólo, intentas volar pero sabes que no es posible, que tus alas han sido cortadas… ¿Y si intentas volar? No hay nadie para detener tu caída, estás sólo, ahora debes aprender a camiar…**

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation

_¿Te sientes frío y perdido en la desesperación?_

**¿Aún me siento así? Han pasado los años y aún me siento como cuando era niño. Las sonrisas reprimidas resuenan en lo más prefundo de mi cabeza, porque me es imposible sonreír por mera alegría y ese sentimiento que me provoca lanzar una mirada gélida… La inercia hace maravillas a través del tiempo, te arrastras hasta donde ya no quieres llegar. El frío y la desesperación están presentes al cerrar los ojos y ****hacen sentirme en la oscuridad…**

You build up hope but failure's all you've known

_Construiste la esperanza, pero el fracaso es todo lo que has conocido_

**Y todas esas palabras que repasaba en mi cabeza, repitiendo lo feliz que iba a ser un día, las caminatas a través de las bellas calles cubiertas de nieve, mientras los niños a mi alrededor reían al mismo tiempo que las personas que recorrían su propio camino y me daban miradas cálidas… Pero todo lo que conocía eliminaba cada sentimiento que invadía cada rincón de mi ser… Fracaso… Fracaso era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza, aunque alcanzaba mis mejores movimientos, aunque mejorara cada una de mis habilidades, fracaso era la única palabra que hacía eco en mi cabeza…**

Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go<br>Let it go

_Recuerda toda la tristeza y la frustración_

_Y déjalo ir_

_Déjalo ir_

**Pero hoy t****rayendo esas viejas memorias, cerrando los ojos y concentrando mis pensamientos en aquellos tiempos me hacen ver que hoy estoy aquí en estas calles cubiertas de nieve, viendo a los niños sonreír mientras yo mismo sonrío al ver a la gente pasar y regalarme esas miradas cálidas… Mentalmente recuerdo mis plegarias: "Sálvame ahora"… **

**Hoy soy libre, camino por el mundo, me dejo llevar, ya no hay tristeza ni frustración que me detenga… Voy a delante… Así es la vida****… Te muestra lo malo para que disfrutes de lo bueno, la vida es irisada, te muestra los contrastes… Y ¿sabes qué? Déjalo ir… no te enfrasques, déjalo ir. Libérate de las ataduras del pasado y del dolor que alguna vez estuvo en ti. Mira al frente y piensa que siempre hay algo mejor. Así es la vida, irisada, de distintas tonalidades que te complementan… **

**Déjalo ir y sigue tu camino porque aunque no tengas más tus alas para volar, siempre puedes aprender a caminar…**

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas...<p>

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
